It's not true
by dee-ox
Summary: What happens when Troy - Chubby and geeky - Becomes neighbours with Gabriella - Beautiful and Popular -. There is no way She will fall for him. Is there ? T RATED, Well, Rubbish reveiw, but please R&R x
1. New neighbour

**Ok, new story tell me what ya think :) x**

"Alright geek?" Chad said to Troy as he walked down the corridor.

"Get lost Chad" Troy said walking past him.

Chad stood infront of Troy, "What was that?"

"I said get lost!" Troy Said get angrier at Chad.

"Go lose some weight!" Chad said laughing, seeing the anger in Troy's eyes.

Everyone new Chad. No-one new Troy. Chad one the most popular boy of his school. To him, Troy was just a geeky, fat peice of poo. Ok, Troy WAS Chubby, Troy WAS a geek, Troy HATED chad, and Chad HATED troy!

_-That night-_

"Dad, i'm home!" Troy shouted sluoching down on the Sofa.

"Oh, Hey son, look after your brother for a while please" His dad - John - Said walking in a putting Troy's brother - Benji - On troy's knee.

"Ok," Troy daid walking upstairs to benji's bedroom. "Ok, what do you wanna' do?"

"Choo choo" beni said crawling over to the toy box.

"Benj, last time i made you a whole track, and then you stood on it all!"

"Pweasseee"

"Ok, fine!" Troy said taking the peices out of the box.

-1 hour later-

Troy was still upstairs tryin to make a train track with benji just destroying it all.

"TROY! Can you come downstairs a minute" His dad yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah" He shouted back picking tyler up.

Troy and benji made their way down-stairs to find a middle age women- and a teenager about his age, maybe a year or so younger with a little baby in her arms. She was gorgeous, she hair curly, dark brown hair, in a bun with random peices flowing down her tanned back.

"Troy, this is Maira and Gabriella and Anabelle Montez, there movin next door." John said.

"Oh, Hey, I see you have a little one aswell?" Troy said showing the daftest smile ever. _Damn Troy, what was that!Oh well, she wouldn't like me anyway, i'm just a fat peice of nothing! _He thought to himself.

"Um, yeah...This is anabelle" Anabella gave a little wave to everyone.

"Benji" Troy said putting benji infront of the t.v. "So, are you going to Kennedy Middle school?"

"Yeah, i'm starting tommorow, erm do you have a peice of paper?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" troy said hanging her a pen and a note pad.

"Thanks" She wrote down her email address singed : add me :) at the bottom.

"Do any of you want a coffee? tea? anything?" John asked them walking to the kitchen door.

"Erm, no where fine thanks, we better get back and get some boxes up stairs" Maria answered.

"Ok, well, you can come around any time." John said.

"Ok thanks, well Bye"

"Bye Troy, Mr, Bolton!" She said giving them one last smile.

Troy smiled back. _Oh My God troy, once again anouther geeky smile! _Troy thought to himself walking up the stairs.

-That Night-

Troy sat typing away on his laptop, he was talking to his cousin.

Troy2468 : I have a new naighbour.

Declan007 : Oh really? Who?

Troy2468 : She's called Gabriella

Declan007 : What's she like?

Troy : Gorgeous! but she's not gonna be seen dead with me!

Declan007 : You never know! Am off now, speak to you soon!

_Declan007 singed off._

_Gabi :) signed on._

Gabi :) : Hey troy, you added me!

Troy2468 : Yeah! I might aswell of, seen as its the only way your gonna talk to me...

Gabi :) : What do you meen:S

Troy2468 : Well, to start with, i'm fat, geeky, and plus, there's loadsa' better boys at school...

Gabi :) : That's not true!

Troy2468 : Ok then! ... So, how do you like your new house?

Gabi :) : It's great

Troy2468 : That's good.

Gabi :) : Anyway, i'm gonna' go now, start of a new school tommorow :)

Troy2468 : Ok, me too! Bye

_Troy2468 signed off._

_Gabi :) signed off._

-The Next Morning-

Troy stood infront of the mirror brushing his teethas he usually did. His dad was rushing around after Benji, who was crying his eyes out al night, and kept Troy and His father awake. He put his toothbrush on the sink and went downstairs to grab his bag, there was a knock at the door. Troy opened it, only to see...

"Gabriella?" he said

"Hi, erm, i just wondered if you wanted to walk me to school?" Gabriella said with a large handbag dangeling from her shoulder.

"Erm, yeah. I'll just grab my bag" Troy said walking over to the sofa were his bag was layed. "bye Dad!" he shouted up to his father who had hold of Benji, trying to comfort him.

"Sounds like someones upset?" Gabriella said walking down his drive-way.

"Benji, teething i think" Troy said pulling each strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Errr, they keep you up all night don't they!" gabriella giggled.

"So, why do you want to walk with Fat and nerdy geek?"

"Like i said last night, that's not true!" She Said. _Ok, well his is a little chubby, you could sort that out if you really wanted too. And geeky, well, it's like you want to get good grades so you focus. _Gabi thought to herself.

"It is!" Troy said back "Well, Welcome to Kennedy Middle school!"

"Woow, alot bigger than my old school, that's for sure!" Gabriella said staring at her new huge school.

"Really? I thought it was small, i meen there's bigger middle schools" Walking of into the doors

"There is?" Gabriella said said catching up with him.

"Yeah" Troy said seeing chad.

"Attention people, geeky fat kid has just entered the building!" Chad said to his friends with all them laughing.

"Shut up Chad!" Troy said trying to egnore him.

"Oh well, maybe you should do the same." Chad said walking up to him and standing infront of him.

"Excuse me!" Gabriella said standing just behind Troy.

"Well, who's this pretty little brunette?" Chad saidmoving to the side and looking at her.

"I'm Gabriella, and i really don't think you should call Troy fat and geeky!" gabriella was now sttod behind Troy.

"Well he is!" Chad said moving up to her. "But your not, you look the exact oppistie"

"Can you get of me please" She said feeling uncomfortable with the feel of Chad arm around her.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Cause your meen, and obviously think you always get what you want AND you was meen..." She said

"Who was i meen to?"

"Troy!" Gabriella said moving further away from Chad.

"Oh, so is Troy your best buddie right now?" Chad said slightly laughing.

"Not my best one no, but he is my friend, and he's alot nicer than you!" She said walking off.

"Well, he's not that nice!" Chad said shouting after her down the corridor.

"Ha! That was funny, no-one has ever spoke to himelike that before!" Troy said laughing

"Really? Gabriella said following Troy having no idea where she was going.

"Nope"

**Ok, bad ending, hmmm, i don't know if you'll like it, it was just an idea so... I have no idea what am calling this story as i'm writing it, so the name probably wont match at all! xx**


	2. Losing inches

**Ok, so here we go again, another chapter .. Enjoy :D x**

The day went slowly for Troy. Gabriella had already made some new friends. One of them being Sharpay, who was a major fashion queen. Sharpay and Troy also hated each other. And the other new friend being Taylor. She was some slight form of geek. She loved math And science. Talyor and Troy had ALOT in common, but he never really plucked up the corouge to speak to her. Lots of other people Gabi had met too.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella shouted down the corridor as Troy headed for the door.

"Hey, wassup'?" Troy said stoping and waiting for the petit brunette.

"Nothing, i just wanted to walk home with you that's all"

"Oh, so how do you like the school?" Troy said trying to make conversation.

"Oh, it's amazing! Alot better than my old school, i've made a few friends already, so i have high hopes!" Gabriella said walking beside Troy.

"Oh, that's good" Troy said trying to make himself seem interested.

"Troy can we talk?" Gabriella said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure" Troy said, while Gabriella sat down on a bench.

"ok, so, i don't knwo how to say this but, you know you?"

"Obviously!" Troy said laughing and sitting next to her.

"Well, that came out wrong! But anyway, no offence or nothing, but you are chubby and you can change that, so if you every wanted any help, i'm here to help. My mom had trouble with this sorta' hing so i'm kinda' and expert!" Gabriella Joked.

"1st, No offence taken, 2nd, i would love you to help me but, i just don't think i'm 'strong' enough, if you get me?"

"I do get you, and everyone's strong enough, if they believe" she said standing up. "Come on, we should get going"

They both arrived home saftly. Troy thought about gabriella's offer, still not knowing what to do. He would love to, he would try, but he knew it wouldn't work. He thought he was just on of those kids who will stay fat forever.

Gabriella sat at her desk doing her homework, she couldn't concentrate. She really wanted to help Troy, _he's a really nice guys, he could add to that. He could make new friends and everthing! _Gabi thought to herself. She decided to turn the computer on to see if he was online, she wanted to help him.

_Gabi :) singed in._

T_roy2468 : Hey gabi_

_Gabi :) : hey Troy, you ok?_

_Troy2468: yeah you?_

_Gabi :) : Yeah thankyou :)_

_Troy2468 : I thought about you offer, about the weight thing, but i think i'm just one of those kids who'll stay fat forever._

_Gabi :) : Your not! Nobody stay's fat if they don't want to. So?_

_Troy2468 : I duno Gabi..._

_Gabi :) : Ok, well think about it, i can't make you change your mind, but i ,might be able to change your life._

Troy sat back from his computer. _Change my life? that would be amazing! _He thought to himself as his sat back on his chair fiddeling with a maths book.

_Troy2468 : Gabi, you promise it will work?_

_Gabi :) : Troy, it worked with my mom, i will try my best if you want to...?_

_Troy2468 : Fine!_

_Gabi :) : Yay! Finally! Lol, i'm going now cya!_

_Troy2468 : Lol, bye... _

_Gabi :) singed out._

"Maybe it will work? i hope it works..." He said to no-one in paticular.

Over the next week, gabriella put in a much effort to change him. They mesured him every so often. He wasn't getting thiner, but the plan had only just started and he wasn't getting any fatter.

-1 week later-

"Hey Mr bolton, Troy ready?" Gabriella said stood at the door with her bag over her shoulder.

"yeah, one minute" John said going further into the house, "TROY!" He yelled up the stairs.

Troy came plodding down the stairs, wearing some baggy jeans and a plain top. He got his jacket of the hanger and walked to the door.

"Bye Dad!" Troy shouted as he shut the door.

Troy and gabi walked to school the normal way, as they did most mornings. The day went slow. They avoided chad at all cost. Troy sorta' enjoyed doing P.e, it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be. He liked tennis, and especially Basket ball. He hated it with Chad though. Chad was captian of the B-ball team. He went around flaughing it, he thought he was the best. Ok, he was good, but NOT the best!

Gabriella wated on the bench ouside the school gates as normal for Troy.

"Hey Gab" Troy said cheerpily walking up to the bench.

"Hey, what you so cheerpy about?" Gabriella said standing up.

"Oh, nothing" Troy said walking down the street.

"Oh righttt" Gabi said sarcastically.

-1 month later-

"Troy, you really are losing weight" Gabriella said pulling the tape measure around him.

"I am?" Troy said shocked.

"Yeah, so, coach moore said he liked your hard work in P.e did he?"

"Yeah!" Troy said happily.

"Well, you've lost 4 inches sinch we started!"

"Oh my god! That's amazing!" Troy said even more happier.

"I no!" Gabriella said giving him a hug.

Troy blushed. He liked her; really liked her. His live suddenly started getting better and better since Gabriella came into his live. Everyday He was falling more and more in love with him.

"Ok, you want something to eat?" Gabriella said.

"Ermm, no, i'm not hungry thanks" Troy said sitting on the chair next to Gabriella's desk.

"Oright" Gabriella said stting on her bed.

"So..." Troy said.

"So..." Gabriella said at the same time.

"It's you birthday next month, right?" Gabriella said making convosation.

"Yeah"

"What do you want? Of me?"

"Nothing!" Troy said lookin at the photoss of her and her mom.

"Yeah you do!" Gabriella argued.

"No, i have everything i need!" Troy argued back.

"You havn't got everything you want though..."

"Just, something little, a basketball or something, i asked my dad for a hoop" Troy said.

"With the size of your garden, you can probably fit about 2 courts in there!"

**Bad ending, again! What is it with me and my bad endings :P Well, please reveiw and tell me what you think :)**

**xx**


	3. An

Helloo 

Helloo J

I was thinking of deleting this story, what do you think? I'm not getting very far, and my others stories are better, so tell me J xx


End file.
